Chance Encounter: Witch
by foxhound40504
Summary: Free-Runner Akira has a chance encounter with a clingy and lovable Witch


Hey guys another Chance Encounter story I debated about whether or not to include Terry (the huntress from last time) in this one. In the end I decided not to include her and the reasoning will be explained in the story. So here we go!

* * *

><p><span>Chance Encounter: Witch<span>

**Akira POV**

Fucking smokers…separated me from Terry fuck I hope she's alright. Luckily the bastard was knocked over by another infected and he loosened his grip on me. I almost never have to deal with Smokers, don't know why but it's true, I'd be screwed if I had to deal with them on a regular basis like the others have to.

_**Rat-tat-tat**_

The other survivors are getting closer to me. Shit I seriously need to get out of here. I need to find Terry and then we need to…hello? What's this? A knife! Perfect I can use this and it doesn't get in my way! Tucking the knife into my pocket I feel a little better knowing I have something to defend my self with though it will be useless against a Boomer or a Witch or heaven forbid a Tank. Shit they're getter closer got to leave now!

**All POV**

Akira quickly looked around and noted that the alleyway to his left looked quiet and was out of the way of the oncoming survivors. "That'll do for now." He mumbled as he jogged over and entered the shadows as he drew his newly acquired knife just in case there was something unpleasant in the alleyway with him. Checking around he was happy to note that it was relatively safe for the moment as he pressed himself against the wall and listened in on the approaching survivors.

"It's really quiet here." Louis, the systems analyst stated as he scanned the area the barrel of his Uzi pointing at every moving shadow he saw. "Feels like a Hunter is near." He mumbled as they walked in diamond formation with the elderly looking Bill leading as Francis covered their backs his AA-12 Shotgun at the ready.

Zoey glared at him "Don't say that!" she hissed as she panned the rooftops. "It's taboo to say what you don't want cause it always happens!" she warned as a common ran at her only to have it's head removed courtesy of her hunting rifle.

Francis laughed "Zoey you believe that stuff?" he asked refraining from rubbing the imaginary tear from his eye lest he get surprised by a zombie. "Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life."

Suddenly the screeching of a hunter was heard as one pounced Louis and started trying to disembowel him. "Get it off me!" he screamed as Zoey quickly punted the hunter away as Bill put three rounds from his M16 into its head. "Thanks." Louis muttered as he got up and checked himself over for injuries.

"You were saying Francis?" Zoey asked icily as Bill chuckled.

"Come on kids let's get out of here." He stated as they passed the alleyway Akira was hiding in. "Wait…" he ordered just as they passed by Akira's hiding spot.

'Shit' Akira thought as he noticed the same thing that Bill noticed, the Smoker's dead body. 'Come on old man don't look around.'

"What is it Bill?" Louis asked nervously as he looked around "you see something?"

Bill nodded "Yeah, someone other than us has been by here recently." He knelt down next to the Smoker. "Killed this Smoker" he noted as he checked the body.

Francis snorted "so someone did us a favor, why are you checking the body?" he asked impatiently "I hate waiting."

Bill narrowed his eyes as he stood up and took a drag of his cigarette "No bullet holes in this one. Either they were traveling over the roofs and pushed it off or someone actually yanked the thing off the building it was on." He glanced around forcing Akira to slink further back into the alleyway lest he be spotted. "On your toes people."

Zoey laughed nervously "Come on Bill your scaring me. It was probably another infected that pushed the smoker off a building or something." She suggested as she nudged the thing with her foot. "Let's go I don't like standing here."

Akira nodded his head as he listened to their conversation "Come on leave already so I can too." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly there was a moaning sound from behind him causing him to spin around, it was a common infected that had been walking into a wall. "Shit" he swore as he plunged his knife into the back of the Zombie's neck severing the spine killing it instantly. He swore again as the thing fell with a loud thud, not wasting time waiting he quickly found a nearby fire escape and quickly climbed to the roofs as quietly as he could. Gazing back down he sighed in relief when the other survivors didn't look up as they inspected the noise. "I can't afford to join you guys I'm afraid." He muttered as he looked around.

**Akira POV**

I sighed softly as I watched the group of four leave the alley I had been in just moments before. "Too close" I muttered to myself as I wiped my brow. Let's see the next safe house is…over there! I glanced down at the others to see which way they were going and grunted. They were heading towards the safe house I had just spotted. Swearing softly I followed them along the roof tops knifing various commons along the way.

Let me tell you one thing…using a knife in a zombie apocalypse is probably one of the most retarded things I have ever done…that said it's still better than trying to carry a gun around with me and having it accidentally going off as I free-run along the buildings. Besides I don't know how to use a gun all that well, my friend brought me to a firing range once and I missed the target all twenty times. Anyways that's not what I wanted to talk about; as I followed them it seemed that they always had to use various machines and therefore summoning the hordes to their positions.

"SMOKER!" The biker looking guy, Francis I think, shouted as the tell tale coughing of the tallest infected around became audible. Looking around I quickly identified the Smoker as he took aim at the survivors down below. Chancing a glance at them I realized that they were all too busy to take notice of the Smoker sighting them. Quickly identifying the quickest route towards the Smoker I took off at a sprint clearing obstacles and the Commons quickly and efficiently as I closed in on the Smoker who had just shot his tongue at Bill. Getting within range I kicked the back of the Smoker's knees forcing him to stumble before I kicked him off the roof sending him plummeting towards the ground with a sickening thud and the burst of smoke accompanied with a Smoker's death.

I saw Bill recover as he looked up; ducking my head out of view I scanned the rooftops along my side to see if I could see anymore Smokers. Spotting another one getting ready I sighed before prepping myself for another run. "Here I go."

**Witch POV**

The loud noises coming again…bright things hurt eyes. They shout mean things and point things at me. Things go boom and pain will come. Don't like pain, want sweet thing. Want white thing Jumper had. Want do what Jumpers did But Jumper gone never get to do what Jumper did…

**Akira POV**

I saw the tongue lash out at one of the others and quickened my pace as I jumped up and grabbed the ledge near where the Smoker was standing, with my knife between my teeth. Pulling myself up I grabbed the Smoker by the belt and pulled as hard as I could sending him over the ledge before pulling myself completely up onto the platform he had been on. I didn't have time to celebrate though as I heard something that chilled my very soul…the crying of a witch.

**All POV**

Louis looked up at the spot from which the Smoker that had grabbed him had fallen. "Seriously is there someone up there?" he asked aloud turning to his group who were looking around for other infected.

Bill shrugged "whatever is happening I ain't complaining about it." He stated as he lit a cigarette seeing no immediate danger. "Someone seems to be helping us but don't want to be seen so nothing much we can do."

Zoey scratched her head in confusion "Why wouldn't they want to join up with us?" she asked curiously "Wouldn't that help their chances of survival?"

Bill shook his head "Zoey if everyone knew what everyone else was thinking there wouldn't be any wars in the world." He sighed as he looked around "We'll keep an eye out for whatever is helping us; in the meantime let's get to that safe house.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Right lead the way Bill." Louis encouraged as he gestured towards where they knew the safe house to be.

Francis narrowed his eyes as they walked "Shh…I hear a witch...lights out." He pressed his index finger to his lips as the universal sign to be quiet.

As the four on the ground moved slowly towards the safe house Akira was slightly more worried "Why does she have to sit right in front of the board connecting this roof to the next one?" he moaned as he gauged the distance from the roof he was on to the one he needed to get onto. "Think I can make it." He muttered as he backed up a bit. "Here goes nothing!" Taking a running start Akira jumped at the edge of the roof and sailed through the air only to realize mid flight that he was just a little off. "Crap!" he nearly screamed as he hit the opposite ledge with a resounding Oof. Quickly grabbing onto the ledge before he fell off Akira sighed in relief upon realizing he'd make it. "Wait…it's kind of quiet." Turning his head Akira nearly screamed at the sight. The Witch was staring right at him.

Scrambling to pull himself up Akira quickly ran for it as the Witch got to her feet and chased after him her claws loosely at her sides.

Bill looked up upon hearing an odd sound "Huh…that's odd." He mumbled as he began to scratch the top of his head. "Hey am I the only one seeing this?" he asked aloud before pointing towards the source of the noise.

Zoey and the other two looked up, and nearly dropped their firearms in surprise. "The hell…a Witch is chasing a Hunter along the rooftops?" Zoey asked in shock as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Louis rubbed his head "Hey doesn't that Witch look kind of…non-aggressive? I mean…you know how Witches always seem to have their arms raised when they're about to attack?" he asked as the others nodded "Well…her arms are at her sides."

Bill palmed his face "Don't tell me…a hormonal Witch…" he sighed loudly freezing the others in place as they started panning around guns at the ready. "My bad…" Bill muttered as he too looked around for any commons coming after them.

Relaxing when it looked like there weren't any zombies out to get them at the moment the group of four lowered their weapons and looked up towards the roofs and saw to their growing amusement the form of the Witch still in pursuit of the Hunter.

**Akira POV**

Why is she chasing me? What did I ever do to her? I didn't even startle her! I chanced a glance over my shoulder…OH SHIT SHE'S GAINING ON ME! Pouring on the speed I leaped over anything that got in my way be it generators or the commons…unfortunately due to my hasty retreat I missed one crucial part about where I was running…it was a dead end…the roof access stair case was actually about fifty meters behind me. I know…I'm an idiot.

Turning to face the Witch I blinked in surprise when I recognized her, she was the Witch who Terry had lured away with the bag of sugar. Unfortunately I don't have any sugar with me. She was getting closer and I noticed that she didn't have her arms up like witches usually do right before they kill someone, rather she seemed…happy. Now there was something I'd never thought would be used to describe a Witch.

She raised a clawed hand and ran it along the side of my face; I admit it I was terrified as I tried to back away from her despite being up against a concrete wall. Suddenly her face was within inches of my own as she stared into my eyes with her own ruby red ones. "Jumper…" she moaned in an almost depressed sounding voice as she started to rub her nose against mine in some sort of show of affection.

Shocked I could only stare at her in wonder. She was like Terry, a special infected capable of forming coherent thoughts. "Who might you be?" I asked slowly as she pressed herself against me. The Witch seemed to smile as she opened her move to answer me. "I am…Laila…Who you?" she asked her speech slow and unsteady. "Akira" I replied as I realized with a start that she was warm to the touch, not cold like I thought she'd be.

"Akira…" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me. Sliding down onto the ground I groaned as I felt her plant herself in my lap as she continued to hug me like a giant teddy bear. Realizing that I wouldn't be going anywhere soon I wrapped my own arms around her and lightly squeezed her closer. She seemed to like it as she licked my ears sending an odd tingle down my spine. Eventually she got bored and used her claws to rip apart my clothing leaving me in my birthday suit before ripping off her own rags as she grinded herself against me eliciting a stiff reaction from my…uh…mini me if you catch my drift.

**Lemon All POV**

Laila smiled softly as she rubbed her bare body against Akira earning her small moans of delight as he shivered both from her ministrations and the cool air as he quickly began to fondle her body in response. The Witch gave a content sigh as she nuzzled her cheek against Akira's own as she lifted her body in preparation for what was to come.

Getting the idea Akira smirked as he grabbed his own member and aligned it with the Laila's salivating entrance. Gently he placed a hand on her hip and began to guide her downwards onto his hardened member grunting at the feeling of her warmth engulfing him as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm in." Akira stated as he released her hips before hugging her body to him once more. "How does it feel Laila?" he asked as he stroked her hair slowly easing whatever pains she may have felt.

Laila sighed as she slowly opened her eyes and wiggled her hips a bit earning a small yelp from the surprised Akira "I like it." She mumbled softly as she began to rock her body back and forth grinding their pelvises together as she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him close to her as she rode him.

Akira smiled as he slid his hands from her back to her buttocks and lifted her a bit before bringing her back down as he began to thrust his hips upwards at the same time drawing forth a surprised yelp from the Witch. The yelp quickly turned into a moan as the Witch soon began bucking her own hips in order to intensify the feelings Akira was giving her. "I see you like this." He stated as he licked her neck. Nodding her head Laila allowed her tongue to loll out of her mouth as he picked up the pace and pounded her faster than before. "Are you going to cum?" She gave him another nod as she pressed her lips to his in order to stifle her own cries of pleasure.

Suddenly she slammed her hips down onto his and stiffened as she reached her peak her fluids gushing out onto Akira's waist drenching him in the process. Wincing at the sudden tightness surrounding his member Akira allowed Laila to ride her orgasm out as he kept his lips over hers mindful that they were still out in the open and that the commons may attack if they were too loud. Feeling her relaxing he smiled as he thrusted his hips lightly "Ready for another round?" he asked gaining an eager nod from the Happy Witch.

Akira grinned as he started to rub her back as she began to raise her hips before bringing them back down onto his member, her breathing quickened as she picked up speed and soon enough she was moaning his name as she rode him as hard as she could. "Akira! Akira! Akira!" she nearly shouted as he grunted loudly. Realizing he was at his end Akira started thrusting wildly into her before locking up as he came. Laila widened her eyes as she felt the warmth entering her belly letting out a loud cry of happiness as she came again.

As Akira came down from his high he slumped against the wall pulling Laila with him as the two cuddled on the roof a small wind blowing through cooling their sweat covered bodies. "That was great." Akira mumbled as he stroked Laila's hair.

The Witch nodded her head as she smiled up at him. "I am…glad." She stated the depressed tone in her tone lessened a great deal from when she had first spoken. She shifted around to get comfortable before resting her head against Akira's chest. She was prevented from going to sleep when she felt something poking her cervix, staring at Akira with a blank expression. "Akira…wants another round?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Blushing at his own predicament Akira simply nodded his head too embarrassed to say anything else as she placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce once more. Akira smiled in bliss as he reached up and grasped her sizable breasts, one in each hand, and began to knead them together in small circular motions earning a mewl of approval from the healthy looking Witch. Taking the initiative Akira reversed their positions and pounded into her as he released her breasts and held her firmly by the hips letting her chest bounce with every thrust.

Laila, face red with exertion, gasped and moaned Akira's name as she felt him thrust into her to the hilt as she tried to grasp onto something to steady her body, the force of his penetrations moving her ever so slightly. "More…" she moaned into his ears before lying back down as she gave him the best seductive look she could muster under the circumstances.

Spurred on by the Witch beneath him Akira picked up the pace nearly howling in delight as she tightened up even more than before as he pounded her as fast and as hard as he could. Squealing in delight Laila lightly bit the bottom of her lips in ecstasy as she felt herself nearing her climax. She also felt him become more frantic in his thrusts, realizing what was about to happen she surged forward and embraced him as she bucked her hips aiding them both towards reaching the wondrous high that awaited them. "I'm going to cum!" Akira whispered harshly into her ears.

"Me too!" Laila rasped as her body tensed up as she came. Restraining her cry of bliss she forcefully silenced herself by smashing her lips against Akira's in a searing kiss that, coupled with the tightness that enveloped him forced him over the edge as well as he shot load after load into her waiting womb.

**End Lemon**

Once the two came down from their orgasm induced high Akira pulled out and they both watched in interest as semen poured from her orifice like a river. "You were wonderful Laila." He muttered as he pulled the Witch to him as he settled down, too tired to try and move.

Laila smiled happily as she snuggled as close as she could to him enjoying the warmth that he gave her, while still enjoying the feeling of her previous activities. "Akira…so warm." She muttered sleepily as she draped a clawed hand over his chest before falling into unconsciousness

Akira stoked her hair slowly as he thought about what was happening. "First a Hunter, well Huntress but that's not the point, now a Witch…What next?" he mumbled sleepily as he felt himself slip out of consciousness as he rested his head against Laila's.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Well here you go, a Chance Encounter with a Witch.

Now I know some of you may be wondering why I'm not making this a series since I give it back stories like one. My reasoning is this…Fics that have sex in every chapter get banned a lot, but one-shots that have sex don't get banned as often so yeah…there you go.

Anyways I'm about halfway done with my Chance Encounter ideas, but I don't know when I'll get around to them so don't get too eager for more. If you have a complaint…well sorry I'm not going to change this little one shot to fit your preferences.

Some of you may also be wondering why I didn't add in as many Infected POVs as I did with the Huntress. Well the Witch is more or less a stationary infected unless startled (Or during the day for L4D2) and I couldn't really figure out how to work her POV into the story other then the little bit I did do.

Now onto the manner of speech for the Witch. Like the Huntress I figured that if the Witch could talk it would be a little slow and unsteady, her being infected and all. However, it wouldn't be as babbling like the Huntress because the two types of infected are completely different. I imagine the Hunters in general to be energetic since they move the way they do while the Witches are more depressed sounding because of their crying, which is what I was trying for. Not sure if it worked though so be sure to tell me.

Likewise when I get to Smoker I imagine the Smoker to speak in a manner like Hayate Gekko from Naruto, always coughs during his sentences. So look forward to that, also when I do write the smoker portion there will be more POV from the Smoker since it also moves around.

Next, I will never write about Boomer don't even ask, that is just sick and I never want to try it.

And finally there is still a poll on my profile please take a look at it.


End file.
